1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pet accessory and more specifically it relates to a pet feeding and weighing system for efficiently providing a weighing platform having one or more feeding bowls therein to allow for a pet to be weighed in a consistent manner when the pet returns for food or drink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Pet obesity is an increasing problem among cats, dogs, and other household pets. Pet obesity can lead to various health issues including diabetes, heart disease, among others. An effective way in which to accurately measure whether a given pet is obese is to position the pet upon a weighing scale.
However, it can be often times be difficult to keep the pet in a still position while on the weighing scale in order to allow an accurate measurement to be taken. Also, many household weighing scales are not large enough to fit the entire pet thereon and thus do not provide accurate weight measurements for the pet. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved pet feeding and weighing system for efficiently providing a weighing platform having one or more feeding bowls therein to allow for a pet to be weighed in a consistent manner when the pet returns for food or drink.